


Rainbow Six: Hell

by KGoblin



Series: The Many Trials of Monika Weiss [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Execution, May be expanded upon in the future, Slight Canon Divergence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: A Siege team is sent to a dark cabin in the Red Forest of Chernobyl...





	Rainbow Six: Hell

The forest was quiet as five operators crept towards the dark cabin. The two members of Spetsnaz led the group, and held their position a few hundred feet from the building.

 

“That's the building we're looking for,” the larger Spetsnaz said, his accent clear but not quite Russian, “The targets should be there, we'll have to discern the layout once inside. Remember, there may be children in the area. Do not open fire unless there is clear and present danger.” The others nodded, and the large Spetsnaz operator motioned for the group to move out. They crept towards the decrepit cabin, weapons raised. There was a layer of fog moving in, as the operators took positions at various entrances. The windows and doors weren't boarded up, for once, allowing the group clear views inside.

 

Inside the building, gathered around a table, were four masked figures. One wore a neon lined jacket with a long mask, and held a gold bladed karambit caked in blood. The next had a long hoodie and what looked like a metal ruler, sharpened into a nasty blade. The third figure wore a black leather jacket and held a blood stained hunting knife, and the final figure, holding a similar knife, wore a red varsity jacket from a Fairview High School. The group were focused on building something, completely oblivious to the operators outside.

 

“Nothing on scans,” the German operator said under her breath, closing her wrist pad. She lifted her rifle to sight in on the neon figure, when she faintly heard the sound of something fly by her. She turned to see her fellow operator drop his shotgun with a clatter, clutching at a hatchet that had been embedded in his chest. The German operator whirled back around, her rifle raised, in time to see a woman wearing a rotting bear head as a mask, lifting another hatchet. A blade pierced through the side of the German operator's throat and she staggered back, dropping her weapon as she tried to stop the blood. She collapsed in the snow, clutching her wound as her eyes went wide. The bear woman stalked towards her, hefting a massive axe onto her shoulder.

 

Suddenly, the report of a rifle cracked the growing silence of the night, and the bear woman stumbled back, grabbing at her chest. A growing patch of blood in her shirt peaked past her hand, but she simply stood up a bit straighter, pulled a hatchet from her belt, and slung it into the woods, hitting her target with a wet crunch. She turned her attention back to the German, who was starting to fade into the long slumber of death, and swung her axe down into the woman's chest, sealing her fate and, mercifully, ending her suffering.

 

The two remaining operators rounded the corner of the building, weapons raised. The larger operator gasped at the sight of their dead fellows, stood over by the four masked figures and the bear woman. One of the figures charged, and the Spetsnaz fired his rifle into the girl's chest. She crumpled to the ground in a heap, and the operator looked back up to find the other figures gone. The woman beside him whirled around, just as disturbed as he was, her weapon steady in her panicking hands.

 

“Abort the mission,” the Spetsnaz operator said, looking to the ground where the girl had collapsed. She was gone, leaving only a bloody spot in the snow. He backed away from the building with his fellow operator, and the two rushed to their exit.

 

 

 

 

Monika Weiss's eyes flew open with a ragged gasp as she sat up, clutching at her chest. There was no hole in her shirt, nor her throat, though the memories of her injuries were vivid. She was by a roaring bonfire, her weapons gone. She quickly took off her helmet, looking around in panic. Two of her fellow operators, Mike Baker and Timur Glazkov, were sat nearby, talking to a young Asian man in hiking clothes.

 

“Ah, you're finally awake,” the young man said, smiling. “Seems like you were killed by the Entity's minions, like me and your friends here. I'm Jake Park.” Monika pulled down her half mask, looking confused. The young man shrugged. “It's not a good thing you awoke.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Timur, sitting up straighter. The scar over his right eye seemed to be far larger than before, and the eye itself was dead white. The young man sighed, leaning back against the log he sat beside.

 

“This world is one no one should exist in,” he said, looking up at the black sky, “The Entity has us hunted down by its Killers, to sacrifice us to feed its power. And being sacrificed, painful as it is, doesn't actually kill us in this world. We just wake up here, by a bonfire with new scars. It's a twisted fucking form of Hell.”

 

Monika and her fellow operators stared at Jake in open horror. The German woman grabbed her helmet, slipped it back on, and sat, staring into the flames.

 


End file.
